Captain Marvel (Film)
Captain Marvel ist der 21. Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Der Film wird am 8. März 2019 in den US-amerikanischen Kinos anlaufen. Prämisse Angesiedelt in der Mitte der 1990er Jahre geht es in Captain Marvel um Carol Danvers, einer ehemaligen U.S. Air Force Pilotin, als sie sich in eine der mächtigsten Heldinnen der Galaxis verwandelt und sich der Starforce, einem Militär-Elite-Team der Kree anschließt, bevor sie mit neuen Fragen über ihre Vergangenheit und Identität nach Hause zurückkehrt während sich die Erde als Mittelpunkt eines intergalaktischen Konflikts zwischen zwei Alien Rassen befindet. Handlung Besetzung Videos Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - Official Trailer Captain Marvel – NEUER TRAILER - Official DE Marvel HD Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - Trailer 2 CAPTAIN MARVEL – Offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Marvel HD Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Special Look Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Seit Mai 2013 arbeitet Marvel an einem Script für ein Blade Reboot und einen Captain Marvel Film. *In einem Interview verriet Chef Produzent Kevin Feige, dass er gerne einen weiblichen Helden in das MCU integrieren würde. *Ursprünglich war ein Black Widow-Film geplant, doch da Scarlett Johansson bereits in The Return of the First Avenger und Avengers: Age of Ultron eine tragende Rolle spielt, wurden die Pläne nach hinten verlegt. *Laut einem Redakteur von ComicBook.com ist die Rolle der Captain Marvel bereits besetzt. *Bei einem Marvel Event wurde die gesamte dritte Phase des MCU bekannt gegeben. Dabei wurde der Film auf den 6. Juli 2018 datiert und Kevin Feige bestätigte, dass Carol Danvers die Captain Marvel werde. *Am 19. November 2014 gab Disney die deutschen Kinostarts von Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 und 2, Captain Marvel und Inhumans bekannt. *Im Rahmen der Promotiontour für ihren neuen Film Into the Woods wurde Emily Blunt von einem Reporter ScreenCrushs gefragt, ob sie sich vorstellen könne, Captain Marvel zu spielen. Sie antwortete daraufhin, dass sie nichts vom Studio gehört habe. Als sie hörte, dass es sich dabei um den ersten Solo-Film einer Heldin handle, war sie begeistert. *Angeblich will das OK! Magazin erfahren haben, dass man Angelina Jolie als Regisseurin haben möchte. Der Schauspielerin sollen 20. Millionen US-Dollar angeboten worden sein. Der Grund, warum man Jolie für den Posten haben wolle, sei ihr neuer Film Unbroken, welcher dem Studio gefiel. *Zugunsten des neuen Spider-Man Reboots wurde der Film auf den 2. November 2018 verschoben. * Katheryn Winnick verriet in einem Interview, sollte Marvel sie wegen der Rolle der Captain Marvel anrufen, würde sie nicht auflegen. Winnick gilt unter vielen Fans als die perfekte Besetzung für die Hauptrolle des Films. Sie selbst ist ebenfalls ein großer Comic-Fan und würde sehr gerne in die Rolle einer Action-Heldin aus einem Comic schlüpfen, wobei ihr keine bestimmte Rolle vorschwebt. * Am 12. März 2015 wurden die neuen Starttermine von Thor: Ragnarök, Captain Marvel, Inhumans und Black Panther bekannt gegeben. * Ein Autor der Seite Latino Review will in Erfahrung gebracht haben, dass die Rolle von Captain Marvel bereits besetzt sei und sie ihren ersten Auftritt bereits in Avengers 2: Age of Ultron haben soll. Des Weiteren will er herausgefunden haben, dass die Comicautorin Kelly Sue DeConnick das Drehbuch schreiben wollte. Und der Comic-Autor Jim Starlin als Berater fungieren soll. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass von Captain Marvel in Avengers 2: Age of Ultron nichts zu sehen war. * Kevin Feige bestätigte, dass er zuversichtlich sei, dass man im Zeitraum vom 20. April bis 4. Mai 2015 den Drehbuchautor des Projekts bekannt geben wird. * Nicole Perlman und Meg LeFauve stehen mit Marvel in Verhandlungen gemeinsam das Drehbuch zu verfassen. Die beiden verfassten bereits separat voneinander jeweils eine Drehbuchfassung. Kevin Feige gab an, man wolle jeweils das Beste aus beiden Drehbüchern in eines packen. Die beiden wurden später als Autoren bestätigt. * In einem Interview mit Collider verriet Kevin Feige, dass er Adam McKay für einen großartigen Regisseur und Drehbuchautor halte und er für jeden Marvel Film ohne einen Regisseur im Rennen sei. * Marvel möchte die Selma Regisseurin Ava DuVernay für einen Marvel Film arragieren, berichtet The Warp. Spekulationen zufolge könnte es sich um Captain Marvel oder Black Panther handeln. * Laut dem OK! Magazin soll Angelina Jolie bereits als Regisseurin feststehen und man möchte Charlize Theron für die Hauptrolle haben. Dazu soll sie sich nicht nur im Gespräch mit Marvel befinden, sondern auch eine klare Favoritin für die Hauptrolle sein. * Bryce Dallas Howard (Gwen Stacy aus Spider-Man 3) würde sehr gerne in die Rolle der Captain Marvel schlüpfen. Dies verriet sie in einem Interview mit Cinema Blend. * Auf Reddit.com fragte ein Benutzer die Schauspielerin und MMA-Kämpferin Ronda Rousey (bekannt aus: Fast & Furious 7 und The Expendables 3), welche Superheldin sie am Liebsten spielen würde. Sie antwortete: A lot of the good ones have been taken, but I'd to die for Miss Marvel. ''Ihr wurde laut ''TMZ auch die Rolle der Captain Marvel angeboten, jedoch nicht von Marvel, sondern für eine mögliche Porn Parody auf Captain Marvel. Kevin Smith würde sie aber gerne als richtige Captain Marvel sehen. In einem Interview mit IGN vom 1. Oktober 2015 gab Kevin Feige an, er liebe die Captain Marvel-Kampagne von Ronda Rousey. * Derzeit kursiert bei Heroic Hollywood das Gerücht, dass Rebecca Ferguson (Mission Impossible 5 - Rogue Nation) von Marvel für die Rolle der Captain Marvel in Betracht gezogen wird. * Am 8. Oktober 2015 wurde der Film zugunsten von Ant-Man and the Wasp auf den 8. März 2019 verlegt. Ein deutscher Kinostart steht noch aus. * Am 17. April 2016 berichtete Kevin Feige in einem Gespräch mit Cinema Blend, dass man in ein bis zwei Monaten den Regisseur des Filmes bekannt geben will, sowie den ersten Teil der Besetzung bis Ende des Sommers. * Wie die Seite Screengeek.net am 7. Mai 2016 offenbarte, könnte Emily Carmichael die Regisseurin von Captain Marvel werden. So habe sie auf Instagram ein Bild mit der Unterschrift: "On my way to a Disney meeting" ''gepostet. Wenig später wurde daraus: "I look a way", w''as darauf schließen könnte, dass Marvel sie nicht zu früh bekannt geben will. Das Interessante daran jedoch ist, dass Nicole Perlman, eine der Drehbuchautorinnen des Films, der jungen Regisseurin nun auf Twitter folgt. * Laut Variety befindet sich Oscar-Gewinnerin Brie Larson (bekannt aus Raum und Scott Pilgrim gegen den Rest der Welt) in frühen Verhandlungen mit Marvel für die Rolle der Captain Marvel. Laut anonymen Quellen ist sie die erste Wahl des Studios. Sie selbst soll ebenfalls der Rolle zugeneigt sein. Am 24. Juli 2016 gab Brie Larson via Twitter bekannt das sie die Hauptrolle übernimmt. * Am 2. Juni 2016 gab der The Hollywood Reporter ''an, dass sich die Regisseurinnen Niki Caro und Jennifer Kent in Verhandlungen um den Regieposten für Captain Marvel befänden. Am 26. August 2016 bestätigte der ''The Hollywood Reporter nochmal, dass Niki Caro im Rennen um den Regieposten ist. Dazu wurde bekannt, dass Lesli Linka-Glatter und Lorene Scafaria ebenfalls heiße Anwärterinnen auf den Regiestuhl sind. * Am 2. September 2016 gab Disney Deutschland den deutschen Kinostart zu Captain Marvel bekannt. * Am 11. Oktober 2016 wurde via The Playlist bekannt, dass der Film eine Origin-Story erzählen wird. * Am 8. März 2017 gab die Seite MyEntertainmentWorld.com an, dass die Dreharbeiten zum Film am 8. Januar 2018 in Atlanta starten sollen. * Am 19. April 2017 gab Variety.com bekannt das die Mississippi Grind-Regisseure Anna Boden und Ryan Fleck den Regieposten bei Captain Marvel übernehmen werden. *Am 15. Juni 2017 gab die Seite Omega Underground Details zu dein Produktionen von Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel und Avengers 4 bekannt. So soll Ersterer ab dem 6. Juni 2017 in Atlanta gedreht werden und ab dem 30. November 2017 abgedreht sein. Die Dreharbeiten zu Captain Marvel sollen wie geplant am 8. Januar 2018 in Atlanta beginnen und bis zum 11. Mai 2018 andauern. Zu letzterem sollen die Dreharbeiten ab dem 17. Juli 2017 unter dem Arbeitstitel Mary Lou 2 beginnen und bis zum 13. Dezember 2017 andauern. *Am 1. Juli 2017 gab der Reporter Christoper Marc von Omega Underground ''bekannt, das Samuel L. Jackson als Nick Fury im Film auftauchen soll. Dieses Gerücht wurde am 6. Juli 2017 von ''Deadline bestätigt. Jackson und Larson spielten bereits 2017 in dem Film Kong: Skull Island zusammen. *Am 22. Juli 2017 bestätigte Kevin Feige auf der San Diego Comic Con das der Film in den 1990er Jahren spielen soll. Weiterhin soll Samuel L. Jackson tatsächlich im Film auftauchen und wird laut Feige's Aussagen Zwei Augen haben. Zur Schurkenfrage gab Feige an, das die Skrulls ''die Hauptschurken sein werden. *Am 24. Juli 2017 wurde bekannt, das der Film in California gedreht werden soll. *Captain Marvel ist einer der wenigen Filme des MCU der in der Vergangenheit spielt. Bisher waren nur ''Captain America: The First Avenger (1943) und Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2015) in der Vergangenheit angelegt. *Am 15. August 2017 gab'' Deadline.com'' bekannt, das Geneva Robertson-Dworet das Drehbuch überarbeiten soll. *Am 24. Oktober 2017 gab Variety.com ''bekannt, das sich Ben Mendelsohn (''The Dark Knight Rises, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story) sich in Verhandlungen um die Antagonistenrolle im Film befindet. *Am 22. November 2017 gab Variety bekannt, dass Jude Law die Rolle des Dr. Walter Lawson aka Mar-Vell übernehmen wird. *Am 1. Dezember 2017 wurde bekannt, dass Titannus ein Charakter des Films sein wird. *Am 17. Dezember 2017 wurde bekannt, dass Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron und Doctor Strange-Kameramann Ben Davis, auch bei Captain Marvel diesen Posten inne haben wird. *Am 4. Januar 2018 gab Deadline.com bekannt, das die Schauspielerin DeWanda Wise eine noch unbekannte Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. *Am 21. Januar 2018 bestätigten Setfotos die Rückkehr von Cobie Smulders als Maria Hill. Am 28. bestätigten Setfotos einen Auftritt von Warcraft-Star Robert Kazinsky *Der Film soll unter dem Arbeitstitel Warbird gedreht werden. *Am 26. Februar 2018 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Gemma Chan die Rolle der Minn-Erva übernehmen wird. *Am 16. März 2018 verließ DeWanda Wise aufgrund von Terminüberschneidungen mit der Serie She's Gotta Have It das Projekt. Ihre Rolle wird von nun an Lashana Lynch übernehmen. *Am 26. März 2018 verkündete Marvel.com offiziell den Produktionsstart des Films. Im Zuge dessen wurde ein Setfoto, eine Erste Synopsis, sowie weitere Castmitglieder bekanntgeben. Hierbei wird es einige Rückkehrer in das MCU geben. Darunter Lee Pace (Ronan, der Ankläger), Djimon Hounsou (Korath) und Clark Gregg als Phil Coulson. Weiterhin wurden Algenis Perez Soto, Rune Temte und Mckenna Grace für noch unbekannte Rollen bestätigt. Zudem wurde bekannt, dass das Drehbuch von Meg LeFauve, Nicole Perlman, Geneva Robertson-Dworet, Liz Flahive, Carly Mensch, Anna Boden & Ryan Fleck geschrieben wurde. *Am 10. Mai 2018 gab der Schauspieler Vik Sahay vie Twitter bekannt, eine Rolle im Film zu verkörpern. *Am 18. Mai 2018 gab Clark Gregg in einem Interview mit Entertainment Weekly bekann, dass der Film Coulson's Ursprung bei S.H.I.E.L.D. zeigen würde. Weiterhin gab er an, dass der Film bekannte Lieder aus den 1990er Jahren enthalten würde. *Am 14. Juni 2018 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass die Komponistin Pinar Toprak den Soundtrack zum Film schreiben wird. Damit sit sie die Erste Weibliche Komponisten im Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Die Dreharbeiten endeten am 6. Juli 2018, nach 75 Drehtagen. *Am 5. September 2018 wurden von Entertainment Weekly Erste Bilder und Informtionen zum Film veröffentlicht. So wurde auch bekannt, welche Rolle Ben Mendelsohn verkörpern wird. *Druch den Zweiten Kinotrailer zum Film, welcher am 3. Dezember 2018 veröffentlicht wurde, wurde bekannt, dass Meg LeFauve, Nicole Perlman, Liz Flahive & Carly Mensch keinen Drehbuch-Credit bekommen werden. Dafür wird allerdings Jac Schaeffer, Drehbuchautorin vom Black Widow-Film, als weitere Ko-Autorin genannt. Bilder Poster Captain Marvel Teaser.jpg Captain Marvel Filmlogo.jpg Captain Marvel Filmlogo Comic Con 2016.jpg Captain Marvel Teaserposter.jpg Captain Marvel deutsches Teaserposter.jpg Captain Marvel Kinoposter.jpg Captain Marvel deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Captain Marvel Charakterposter Captain Marvel.jpg Captain Marvel Charakterposter (Jude Law).jpg Captain Marvel Charakterposter Talos.jpg Captain Marvel Charakterposter Nick Fury.jpg Captain Marvel Charakterposter (Annette Bening).jpg Captain Marvel Charakter Poster Maria Rambeau.jpg Captain Marvel Charakterposter Minn-Erva.jpg Captain Marvel Charakterposter Korath.jpg Captain Marvel Charakterposter Phil Coulson.jpg Captain Marvel Charakterposter Goose.jpg Promo Brie Larson Comic Con 2016.jpg Brie Larson bereitet liest Comics.jpg Captain Marvel Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg Captain Marvel Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.jpg Captain Marvel Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg Captain Marvel Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.jpg Captain Marvel Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.jpg Captain Marvel Entertainment Weekly Bild 5.jpg Captain Marvel Entertainment Weekly Bild 6.jpg Captain Marvel Entertainment Weekly Bild 7.jpg Captain Marvel Entertainment Weekly Bild 8.jpg Captain Marvel Entertainment Weekly Bild 9.jpg Captain Marvel Entertainment Weekly Bild 10.jpg Captain Marvel Konzeptbild 1.jpg Captain Marvel Konzeptbild 2.jpg Captain Marvel Empire Bild 1.jpeg Captain Marvel Empire Cover.jpg Captain Marvel Empire Bild 2.jpg Captain Marvel Empire Bild 3.jpg Dreharbeiten Captain Marvel Setbild 1.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 2.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 3.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 4.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 5.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 6.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 7.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 8.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 9.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 10.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 11.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 12.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 13.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 14.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 15.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 16.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 17.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 18.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 19.jpeg Captain Marvel Setbild 20.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 21.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 22.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 23.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 24.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 25.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 26.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 27.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 28.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 29.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 30.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 31.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 32.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 33.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 34.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 35.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 36.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 37.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 38.jpg Captain Marvel Setbild 39.jpg Konzeptbilder Captain Marvel Konzeptzeichnung 1.png|Skrull Konzept Captain Marvel Konzeptzeichnung 2.png|Skrull Konzept Captain Marvel Konzeptzeichnung.jpg Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:MCU-Filme Kategorie:Phase 3